


【授权翻译】A Soul that's Tasted Death|品过死亡的灵魂

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Transformation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen和Jared是两个敌对族群的alpha。在两方族群达成协议后，他们被迫结为伴侣。当这一切结束，只有一个人仍是alpha。而另一个人，会成为他的omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A Soul that's Tasted Death|品过死亡的灵魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels). Log in to view. 



Jared重重地朝Chad小腿踢了一脚。

“Ow，混蛋。”Chad揉着腿骂道。

在他刚要开口前，Jared竖起一根手指作为警告。“不行，就是不行。我要去那片树林里跟我爸见面，man。才没有时间围观你又在Sophia面前出糗一次。你上次暗示能骑上你的结是她的荣幸时，她差点发飙。”

Chad露出笑容。“Oh，好一个beta。她是有点泼辣，Jay，我不得不 _承认_ 。”

Jared对此嗤之以鼻，“她上次教训你那帮疯子同伴时，你都吓得跟omega似的，伙计。再让她接近他们一次，你就是其中一员了。”

Chad不自然地变了脸色。“也许明天再说更好，huh？”

Jared只是盯着他健忘的朋友，然后慢慢地点了点头。“Yeah，Chad，那样结局就会大不相同了。”他干巴巴地说道。

金发碧眼的狼人拍了拍他的肩膀，把Jared拉到卧室外。“爸爸，huh？”

“Yeah，”Jared耸了耸肩膀说道。自从他的哥哥Jeff被杀之后，Jared就被匆忙地扔到族群副首领的位子上。除了他的父亲，他是Padalecki分支唯一的继承人。在他的父亲卸任之后，他将接管整个族群。

“那片树林…被所有狼群奉为神圣之地，也是中立地带。”Chad朝Jared投去好奇的一瞥。

“Yeah，”Jared说着，一边走下通向公寓一层的楼梯。“他一直在和Ackles家族谈一个合约。”他平静地透露。

Chad的眼睛惊奇地睁大了。“Ackles家族？不可能。在Jeff遭遇这一切之后，他怎么能—”他猛地闭上嘴。“我相信首领。”他轻声补充。

Jared在他们走向出口的路上不发一言。Chad皱着眉看了他一眼。“你觉得呢？”

Jared合紧下巴。“我的感受并不重要，Chad。族群摆在第一位。”他推开门，阳光涌入前厅。“让我们早点了结它。”

*****

Jared在那片茂密的丛林区前停下时，午后退去，夜幕已经降临。他几乎都看不清那座矗立于中央的大型石建筑了。这片树林被所有狼群奉为神圣之地，有史可载以来，就一直存在着。石阶周围环绕着一圈栏杆，中央是一座巨大的圆石高台。这里从未流下鲜血，也从未进行过战争。不止一次的协约在这里签订。狼人们在这儿不能变身。每一个尝试过的人都会死去。所有的狼群被这股神秘的力量纽结在一起。这片树林迫使每一个狼人都对它致以崇高的敬意。

他正要从车上下来，Chad拽住了他的胳膊，朝分散在一辆过于庞大的SUV旁的四个人点头示意。在认出Jensen Ackles的身影后，Jared低吼着。另一个alpha注意到了他，向他直直地望过来时，Jared僵住了。但他接着完全无视了Jared，带着一群人朝树林走去。

Jared呼出无意识屏住的一口气。“我恨那个混蛋。”

Chad拍了拍他的胳膊。“我听见了，man。我们过去吧，不要让首领久等了。”

他们顺着Ackles选的那条路走。很快火把便燃烧起来，发出的光点亮了逐渐暗下来的天空。Jared朝父亲走过去时，谁都没有说话。Chad走开了，加入到他的族人间。Jared注意到Ackles家族的代表们聚集在高台的一侧，而Padalecki家族聚集在另一侧。他皱了皱眉，发现在高台的前端坐着十来个人。是人类。

“爸爸？这是怎么回事？他们是谁？”

Gerry把Jared拉到稍远处背阴的空地。“JT，我们现在遇到了一个麻烦。Morgan首领不断地向小型的族群发动袭击。他已经夺取了其中三个的统治权。”

Jared绷紧了身体。“他不能这么做。相比大型族群，小型的与人类城镇的联系更紧密，他要是…人类会被杀死的。”他惊恐地说道。一头狼人袭击另一头狼人是一回事，但对一个人类发动攻击的话是会被族群驱逐的，甚至会被判死刑。

他的父亲点了点头。“他们已经杀了许多人类。”他望着高台上的人类。“目前这仍属于州际范围内，但如果不能就此解决，我们将会面临全球性的战争。”

Jared的目光扫向自从他走进这片空地后，就感觉一直停留在他身上的那双深绿色的眼睛。Jensen正和他的父亲进行着类似的讨论，但他的目光一直追随着Jared，这让Jared有种撕开他喉咙的冲动。他盯着他的猎物。“这样聚集起来要商量什么吗，首领？”他问他的父亲。

“Ackles族群是北美最大的部落之一，但在Alan生病后，Josh最近又被杀的情况下，他们的族群正缺一个强大的领袖。Jensen，”他的父亲吐出那个名字，“刚从欧洲回来，希望能扩大族群的利益。本来Josh是那个被培养成为接管族群的人。我知道的是Jensen从来都对成为首领没兴趣。他差不多是跟你一样被迫处于现在的位置。但没错的是，Jared，”他严肃的补充道，庄严的眼神让Jared动弹不得。“像你一样，他会为拯救自己族人的未来做一切要做的事。”

Jared把目光转回他的父亲，点了点头但没作声。他们都对杀了Jeff  Padalecki的狼人怀着共同的仇恨。

“我们选择了与人类联合。直到Morgan变成恶棍前，数十年间我们都不断壮大，互相学习。他必须被阻止。”

Jared倚在一根石柱上。“不管是否有作准备，Jensen都回来了。这个男孩无疑想让他的族人重新凝聚起来。这样Morgan就根本没有机会偷袭他们。”尽管他厌恶承认这一点，但那是真的。Ackles家族十分庞大，好战又忠诚。Padalecki家族也被认为是好战忠诚间的一员。但他们的数量和成年alpha的人数都比不过Ackles家族。

Gerry抬头望向夜空。“Alan和我都老了，也累了。你和Jensen如果彼此为敌，就会使Morgan逍遥法外。统治者和他的党派到这儿来就是为了请求我们尊重和解，整顿内部，以便想尽快处理掉Morgan。”

不安在Jared腹部纠结成团。“那在这儿要进行什么提案？”

“我们两方的合并。”

Jared攥紧了手，愤怒得颤抖。“你想让我让位于那个杀了哥哥的天理难容的畜生，对他卑躬屈膝？”

Gerry最终用阴郁的眼睛望着他的儿子。“不，我希望你能与他结合。”

Jared大叫“不”，声音回荡着越过空地。每个人都因此吓得跳了起来。Jared盯着他的父亲拒绝看任何人。“我们都是alpha，”他沙哑地低语。“这不可能做到。”

Gerry眯起双眼。“当然能而且会成功的。当你标记了他和他成为伴侣时，两个族群就都是你的了，”他热切地说道，“他会成为omega，这样Ackles家族就会成为我们群的一部分。我们不会再为敌，然后一起合作控制住Morgan。还有比把杀了Jeff的凶手转换成omega更好的复仇吗？

Jared摇了摇头。“我—那为什么我们都要因为这个呆在这？”

“我们在这儿，JT，是因为你们两个要在这里结为伴侣，就在今晚。”

Jared躲开他的父亲，转过身意外地发现Jensen正从空地的另一头怒视着他。他伸出手顺过发间，感觉到他的狼性正张牙舞爪地试图浮现出来，他抵抗着将它控制住。

“如果我不同意呢？”

Gerry叹了口气。“我们两方都不处于打败Morgan的有利位置。我们一方会衰落下去，而到那时，Morgan就会像瘟疫一样在德克萨斯纵横。那会引发战争，Jared。只有我们一方是不可能赢的。”他补充道。

Jared用锐利的眼神地望着他的父亲。“这儿不能被喷上鲜血。”

Gerry摇了摇头。“不，这儿不会发生战斗。只是一场结合。”

Jared脱下外套，让它落到地面上。“为了族群。”

Gerry紧紧地抱住他。“在这之后你会变成历史上最伟大的首领，儿子。”

Jared吸入他的父亲强烈的安抚的气息。“他杀了Jeff，父亲。这不会是场轻松的胜利。”

他的父亲后退一步。“我知道。我爱我的儿子但他不像你一样强大，Jared。”

在他能做出回应前，高台另一边传来的躁动吸引了他的注意力，他望着Jensen和Alan走上高台。Jared没有犹豫。他向父亲点了点头，然后与他并肩站到另外两个狼人身旁。

统治者站了起来，来回望着他们。“都同意了吗？”

“是的，”Alan Ackles说道。“Jensen和Jared会留下并—处理他们之间的事。当他们离开这儿，他们和我们，”他补充，指Padalecki家族，“会变成一个族群，然后就会有解决任何问题的力量。”

统治者对他其中一位顾问简单地耳语了几句，然后朝人群宣布。“我们彼此间有着许多年的友好关系，建立了深厚的友谊。现在我愿意让你们着手处理这件事，就像它本该如此的那样。但，”他严厉地补充，“我不会容忍我的人民继续在你们手里不明不白地死去。”他意味深长地望了Jensen和Jared一眼。“我并不是很明白这里即将发生什么，但祝你们尽力，一切好运。”

Jensen得意地笑了，Jared只想揍扁他自命不凡的嘴。

“各位晚安。”统治者说道。接着与他的随从人员走进了黑暗里。

没有人作声，Jared和Jensen慢慢地转过身面朝对方，谁都没有靠近他们。

Jensen歪了歪头，把背靠在高台上，“好久不见，Jared。”

“不够久，Jensen。”Jared说道。

两人等待着地方空下来，只有他们的父亲还留着。Alan先开口。“我们会在统治者首府等着。你们两个之后在那儿跟我们会和—结束后。”

“我确定Morgan正在组装他新扩大的群落，”Gerrt补充。“我们的新首领会有很多事要忙，我们的副首领也是。”

另外三个男人疑惑地望着他。“你们都生来是alpha，”他对Jared和Jensen说道。“omega被证明是卓越的军事家，Jensen你的技能也会派上用场。”

Jared露出笑容。Jensen大笑着说道，“您对我的这份信任让我不知所措。Padalecki首领。”

“够了，”Alan说道。“天色已经晚了，Jensen和Jared在请早前还有很多事要处理。”

Gerry生硬地朝他瞥了一眼，但赞同这一点。他简短地抱了抱Jared，然后和Alan一起走进了树林里。Jared站着没动，静静听着，直到听见他们驾车离开的声音。真的只剩下他和Jensen了。他感觉到一只手抚过他的胳膊，他畏缩了一下，猛地拉开两人间的距离。

在他身后，Jensen哼了一声。“要习惯被触摸，Jared。我们接下来会经常接触彼此的。”

Jared慢慢转过身，脸上露出轻蔑的笑容。“的确。”他凑近Jensen的脸，深深地吸气。“Hmmm，你闻起来就像omega。等不及享受你火热紧致的屁股包着我的结的感觉了。”

Jensen呻吟道。“Baby，该死的我正要说这句话。”

Jared甚至还没来得及思考对策，Jensen便猛扑过来，把他撞得失去了平衡，背部一下子被压到高台上，Jensen伏在他身上，粗暴地把他的手固定在头上。

“人们总是低估我，Jared，”他说着，一边磨蹭着Jared。“这通常是他们最不该犯的错误。

Jared愤怒地咆哮，扭动着髋部，努力想把Jensen灵活的身体从自己身上甩下去。从未有人能把他死死按住，Jared决不允许此刻出现这种情况。他翻滚着，扭动着，但Jensen的手像铁爪般抓紧他的手腕。Jared挣扎时，Jensen放低身体，跨坐在Jared的大腿上，把他的腿紧紧地并到一起，直到Jared几乎动弹不得。

他咬紧牙关，挫败地喘息。也许他是动不了了，但这样的话Jensen也不能动了。

“所以，”他说道，有点喘不过气来，“计划在这儿坐一晚上吗？”

Jensen并没有回答，但他抓的更紧了，然后他俯下身，绿色的眼睛带着灼人的热度，同时火热的呼吸喷洒在Jared脸上。Jared感觉到汗水从他的颈间滑落，Jensen舔了舔唇，他的目光追随者那条湿迹。

Jensen向后挺直脊背，嗥叫着，大张着嘴，然后猛地纵身，锁住Jared的脖子，狠狠地咬了下去。

Jared尖叫着把头向后甩去，他感觉到Jensen的犬牙刺入他颈部柔软的肉里，留下一个显示主权的标记。“Fuck，fuck，不，天哪该死的。”他能感觉到Jensen的舌头将他的唾液和Jared的血混合在一起。他绷紧身体抵抗，但他哪儿也去不了。Jensen的牙齿在他的颈间陷得更深。他的血管脉动着，而Jensen吮吸着那个伤口，啃咬着，标记着。Jensen更加用力地磨蹭他，Jared能够感受到作为回应，他身体里的血液也沸腾起来。Jensen退开了一点，只用牙齿就把Jared肩膀的t恤撕开来，然后又一次咬了下去，他的牙齿深入到几乎可以碰到骨头。难以忍受的疼痛摧毁了Jared，肾上腺素和恐惧冲刷着他的神经，给予了他发动攻击的力量。他咆哮着，猛地弓起脊背，力量大到把Jensen的牙齿从肩膀上撕了开来。

Jensen喘着气，注意力被分散到最够让Jared成功地挣开了一只手腕，拳头狠狠地朝Jensen脸上挥去，把他扇到地面上。Jared滚了几下，站了起来，试着稳住呼吸。一只手紧紧捂住流血的肩膀，他注视着Jensen轻松地从地上站起来。“你杀了我的哥哥。”Jared用低沉危险的嗓音说道。

Jensen摸了摸自己流血的鼻子，吐掉一嘴的血。“我不得不这么做。要么他死，要么我亡。Jared，我并不希望发生这一切。”

Jared蹒跚着后退了一步。“你的意思是Jeff先挑起的？”

Jensen上前了两步。“是的，我就是那个意思。他想证明某些东西。我不能肯定那是什么，但是他先激怒了我。”

Jared觉得自己的血液在燃烧。距离他被咬过去了太久，Jensen在他身上留下了标记，他意识到了，也能感觉到。Jared屈膝跌倒在地。“我不会向你屈服的。”

Jensen居高临下地站在他身前，微笑时露出染上血迹的牙齿。“我一直期待你说这句话。”

Jensen抓起一把Jared的头发，把他拽得更近。Jared盲目地挥拳攻击，绝望地想要推迟接下来必然发生的事。Jensen瞬间就将Jared颤抖着的不协调的胳膊固定在背后，一只手抓紧他的两只手腕。

“别这样，baby，”Jensen说着，啃咬着Jared流血的颈部。“Fuck，你尝起来很美味。”Jensen咬住那块被撕裂的肉，Jared颤抖得厉害，甚至都来不及躲开。

就像过去了几个小时，Jared才觉得自己的四肢安静下来，麻木冲刷着他的身体。他一定是晕过去了，因为接下来他才意识到Jensen不再抓着他的手腕了，转而将他的手臂环绕在他现在光裸的胸膛上，继续舔着Jared颈部流出的血液。

Jared可以感觉到，潮湿黏腻的血液，滴到他的胸上，染遍他的肩膀。Jensen温柔地用手抚过他的胸膛，把血擦到Jared的皮肤上。

“跟我回去，baby，”Jensen柔声说，“好好地睡一觉？”

Jared刚要开口，一股尖锐而又强烈的疼痛瞬间夺走了他的呼吸，他翻滚了几下挣脱了Jensen的束缚，在剧痛升级到全身时，把自己蜷缩成一团。Jared想要站起来，但传遍他四肢百骸的疼痛让他头晕目眩，无法站立。他设法朝后面挪动，直到肩膀抵到其中一根石柱上，然后把背靠在那上面。Jared视野模糊而昏暗，刺痛由腹股沟传递开来，穿透他的胸骨。

尽管他被疼痛包围，Jared仍能清楚地意识到Jensen走近了他，他能闻到他的气味，强烈的混合着丛林和麝香的alpha气味，覆盖着某些无疑属于Jensen的气息。感觉到脸颊边温暖的呼吸，他猛地发动攻击，尽可能用力地朝Jensen踢去。“离我远点，”Jared喘息着，他已经没力气了，“如果你还想让胳膊腿呆在原位的话。”

Jensen大笑。“视力开始变差了，omega？”他一字一句地说着。“刚刚那一下都没够到我的肩膀。”

Jared艰难地吞咽着。转变已经开始了，他们俩都明白。他想为他的命运呐喊，伴随着每一次呼吸，希望逐渐从指缝间消逝，每一阵尖锐的疼痛都代表了内在的转化和改变。他正在失去原本的自己，他的家庭，他的族群，再也不会有Padalecki家族，因为他辜负了一切。

他向后仰去，绝望地哀嗥。他需要有个人来帮助他，来安慰他，不要让他独自死去。回答他的只有沉默，甚至Jensen都没有动。

热泪从脸上滑落，他低下头，让悲伤填满所有被痛苦撕裂的伤口。他的身体背叛了他，改变了他的内在，创建重组，进而转化发展，将一个alpha变为omega。不论以何种方式，要变成omega，结束痛苦，他不得不允许一个alpha给他上结。

火热的呼吸吹拂着他被撕裂的颈部。他喘息着作为回应那种感觉。不，他心想，并明显地大声说了出来，因为Jensen大笑着，蹲下来坐在他蜷缩的身体旁。

“回答好的，Jared，”Jensen说着，一只手指抚过Jared的下巴。

Jared凑近他的抚摸，却又马上缩了回去，对自己本能的反应惊恐不已。

“你现在渴望着我，Jared。”Jensen耳语道，咬着Jared的耳朵，“我已经够耐心的了，omega。是时候拿走属于我的东西了。”

这足够让Jared摸索着站起身然后跑起来，不顾因此造成的疼痛，他必须逃走。如果他一定要做omega，他也不希望 _这个_ alpha拥有他。

但Jensen轻易地追上了他，钳住他的手腕，把他拽回高台，将他脸朝下扔到石桌上。在他做出反应前，湿润的嘴巴便顺着他的脊椎一路吻下来，舔舐着背部的舌头将让他的疼痛逃离至脑海中最远的角落，Oh，他多么渴望它能完全消失。

“Please，Jensen，please，”Jared意识已经模糊了，不再能分清自己正乞求着什么，他需要的只是任何能结束这些痛苦的东西。

Jensen紧贴着他的背部，Jared能感觉到alpha坚硬的勃起抵在他身后。他没有时间考虑更多，Jensen再一次对着他的脖子咬了下去，只有这次，Jared感觉到体内倾泻的欲望，他的阴茎也同时硬了。伴随着Jensen挺动的跨部他喘息着，手指徒劳地抓住石桌，甚至都没意识到Jensen已经解开了他的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起脱了下来。在感觉到一只大手握住了他的阴茎时，他才猛然惊醒。而就是这一切让Jared失控了，他向后甩过头，唇边呼喊着Jensen的名字，高潮猛烈地撞击着他，同时Jensen的牙齿深深地刺入了他的脖子。

今晚第二次Jared的脑海中一片空白，但这次是由他生命中体验过的最为激烈的快感造成的。眨了眨眼睛他醒了过来，感觉到温暖裹住了全身。他仍趴在桌子上，但Jensen正在他的脸颊上，肩膀上，背部留下轻柔的吻。

Jared试着呼唤Jensen的名字，但从他干涩受损的喉咙里发出的只是混乱模糊的音节。

Jensen开始抵着他撞击，Jared意识到他还硬着。Jensen的一只手滑下他的背部，到达他臀部的褶皱。当那些手指滑入他湿润的小穴时，Jared睁大了眼睛。他已经湿了。他能感觉到那些液体从屁股里流出来，沿着大腿淌下去。

“我的，”Jensen残酷地说道，“都是我的，我的omega，我的伴侣。”

Jared不再流泪，也不再有遗憾，他的灵魂已经死了，留在这具陌生的身体里，在黑暗中逐渐干冷。点了点头，他顺从了命运。“Yes，”他耳语，“是你的。”

Jensen发出胜利的嗥叫，紧紧地抓住Jared的髋部，一下子完全刺入Jared的身体。他保持着粗暴的速度，猛烈的抽插让Jared不得不伸出手抓牢石桌边缘来防止自己掉下去。

他想憎恨这一刻，恨Jensen在他身体里的感觉，恨他的结在体内逐渐形成的感觉，但他不能，不，他还想要更多，更多。他开始扭动着臀回应每一次律动，为了欲望变得不顾一切。

Jensen停了下来，嗅着他们周围的空气。他喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，把Jared拉得更近。“发情了，”他沙哑地说，“你在发情期。Fuck，fuck。还以为你的第一次要在几个星期后才来。该死的，baby，我会在第一次上结的时候就让你怀孕。”

Jared摇头，试图否认事实但此刻新的生理控制了他的大脑和他的身体。“来吧，man，操我，想要，想要得快疯了。”

Jensen气急败坏地抽离开来，然后把Jared和他拖到一张椅子上。Jensen坐了下来，把Jared拉到他的大腿上。他的阴茎沉甸甸的，安置在Jared的臀缝里，但他还是将手臂环住Jared，把他拉得更近。

Jared渴望地喘息着。他再一次勃起了，而且该死的，他浑身热得像要燃烧成灰烬那样。即便如此，依偎在Jensen的怀抱里让他觉得很安全，他把头搁在Jensen的肩膀上。“结束这一切，please，结束它。”

温柔的手指抚过他的下巴，攫住它，然后抬起他的头凑上前开启轻柔的吻。随后指尖将汗湿的头发从眉毛上拨开，捧住他的脸。Jared呻吟着加深了这个吻，追逐着Jensen的舌头，卷回自己的嘴里。他把手放在Jensen的肩膀上，撑起身体又坐回身下坚硬的阴茎。随着Jared的动作越来越快，他们开始在彼此唇间喘息。

“Jensen，想要，想要你的结。”他说着。

“这就给你，baby。”Jensen说。

那就是了。Jared感觉到结在Jensen的阴茎底端成形。“Fuuuk，”他喊着，抬起身子然后猛地用力坐下去。结挤进了他的体内，身体被高潮夺去的那一刻，两人同时喊了出来。

Jared筋疲力尽地贴在Jensen胸膛上，alpha的结挤压着阴茎，让热流洒进他的身体。他不知道他们这样的姿势保持了多久。他中途睡着了，醒了两次发现他们仍然连结在一起。每一次Jensen都会抚摸着他的脊背，吻着他再次入睡。

痛苦已经消失了。生命之光重又点亮了他的灵魂。他的alpha拥紧了他，在他耳边低诉着爱语，希望和崭新的开始。

他已经尝过了死亡，而此刻，此刻他即将品味重生。

 

*** END ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> 为这个梗所填 http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3865.html?thread=193305


End file.
